American Dreams
by NasstyHobbitses
Summary: How Ellie and Riley's water-fight should have ended.


Riley stood in front of Ellie, her chest heaving with heavy breaths. Ellie's eyes were drawn to the beads of water that gathered on her dark skin, just above the neckline of her vest top, collecting around the dark shadow just above her cleavage.

"You're fucking soaked!" Riley taunted, laughing at Ellie.

"Fuck off, look at you!" Ellie retorted, gesturing to Riley's now see-through vest top that clung to her body, highlighting the curves of her strong, athletic body.

Riley looked down, observing the damage. Her full lips revealed her white teeth as she smiled. She rested her hands on her knees and she bent over to catch her breath, something the laughter was making increasingly difficult. Ellie couldn't help but join in and in seconds they were laughing as if those 46 days had never come between them.

After catching Ellie's gaze, Riley straightened up, smiling, and quickly pulled her top off over her head.

_Woah_, Ellie thought as she laid eyes on Riley's warm brown skin, covered in droplets of water and shimmering under the bright electric light. She watched her wring the top out, only startled out of her staring by the loud splattering of the water hitting the floor.

"What are you waiting for?" Riley demanded. "You're soaked to the bone."

Ellie pulled her own striped top over her head. "Look who's talking," she muttered.

"The winner," Riley reminded her with a mischievous smile. Ellie whipped at her with her wet top.

"Ahh!"

Riley caught Ellie by the wrist as she tried to jump back, out of the way of Riley's future retaliation. Ellie stumbled forwards, finding her face close to Riley's. Her heart pounded. Riley slipped a finger down the waistband of Ellie's jeans and used them to pull her closer, so that their wet bodies touched.

"Boom," Riley said, grabbing the water gun and holding it to Ellie's forehead. "Dead." Then she let go of Ellie and stepped away from her to spread her top out over one of the shelves to dry.

Ellie wrung out her top in silence, trying to calm her pounding heart and heavy breaths. What she _think _was going to happen?

"So what do you wanna do now?" Riley asked.

Ellie didn't reply, since _kiss you_ didn't seem like an appropriate answer.

"Okay," Riley continued, "well I know what I wanna do. We never got to finish our game of Truth or Truth. I never got to ask you anything."

"Go ahead. Shoot," Ellie replied. Riley stepped closer to her again.

"What can I do to make it up to you? To get back to how we were?"

Ellie allowed her eyes to briefly flicker down to Riley's lips.

"Nothing. Forget it. You're off the hook."

"All right," said Riley. "You go."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Of course."

"Who?"

"That's two questions."

"Damn it. Can we at least make this truth or dare?"

"Sure. Pick."

"Dare." Ellie didn't want to reveal her gross experimental make-out session with Matt Cohen.

"I dare you…" Riley paused to think as her oval brown eyes swept the room. "to climb up on the top shelf"- she took the tape out of Ellie's Walkman and put in in the nearby tape player - "and do our victory dance."

"Thank God there's no one around," Ellie said as she clambered up on the shelf. She pulled herself up and commenced their routine as Riley laughed and clapped her hands. She ended it with an improvised jump.

The shelf cracked as it gave way beneath her; Ellie's heart lurched as she found herself flying through the air.

Then Riley's arms were around her.

"You okay?" she asked, laughing.

"Yeah," Ellie breathed.

She was so close to Riley now she could feel the other girl's quickened breath. Was it from jumping to catch her, from laughter...or something else? She saw Riley's eyes flicker down to her lips once again as her hand lingered on Ellie's waist for just a moment longer than seemed usual. Before Ellie knew what she was doing, she leaned across and kissed Riley quickly on the lips.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be," Riley, told her and slipped her arms fully around her, pressing their damp bodies together as she leaned in for another kiss. Ellie felt something ignite like a car engine in the bottom of her belly the moments their lips touched.

Riley's lips were full and soft, though her kisses were firm. Ellie placed a hand on Riley's hip. Her low moan of pleasure at the feel of it encouraged Ellie to thread her fingers through Riley's hair.

Riley's lips parted to draw breath, momentarily breaking the kiss, and as they came together again Ellie licked gently at Riley's lower lip with the tip of her tongue.

The small gesture seemed to drive Riley crazy. She pulled Ellie closer, before spinning her to pin her against the collapsed shelf. Ellie allowed the shelf to support her weight and felt herself ache between her legs as she felt Riley's warm body between her thighs.

Ellie ran her hands greedily down Riley's body, her breaths coming in pants. Riley's breasts were at the level of Ellie's head, her face so close to what she so often fantasized about. She could smell them, the soft, clean scent of her skin which mingled arousingly with a faint sweat that Riley had broken chasing her around.

Ellie wrapped her legs around Riley and pulled her closer, bringing her hands up to clutch her bra clad breasts, and her moving her head forward to lick the skin along Riley's bra strap. Riley moaned her low moan again and started pulling at the buckle of Ellie's belt.

Knowing Riley's hands were _there_ was driving Ellie crazy. _Fuck_, she wanted to kiss and lick every inch of her. Then Riley was tugging off Ellie's jeans and throwing them aside. Ellie wrapped her legs around her again and flung out an arm to grab the desk as Riley ran a hand up the bare flesh of her thigh.

Riley's hand continued their journey up and two fingers slipped under the side of the gusset of Ellie's underwear. Riley dragged one finger slowly upwards through the wetness, making Ellie gasp. Then she quickly plunged two fingers into the depth of Ellie's wetness.

"Oh, fuck!" Ellie cried, the sudden pleasure overwhelming.

Ellie glimpsed Riley's face, smiling cockily as she pulled her fingers out before looking down to watch herself sliding them slowly back in.

"Mmm, Ellie," Riley moaned, her dilated pupils and flushed face making it clear that she was getting off on watching herself sliding into Ellie.

Riley repositioned her hand so that the heel of her palm rubbed Ellie's clit as she slid her fingers into her rhythmically.

"Fuck!" Ellie cried again, as the pleasure and slight pain of Riley's rough movements overwhelmed her. She felt Riley's other hand squeeze her breast and gasped as Riley slid her hand into the cup and teased her nipple.

The tension was building in Ellie's stomach in a way she hadn't known before. Even when she had thought of Riley and touched herself in her bunk she had never felt like _this_. Her muscles tightened as waves began in her lower stomach.

"Holy fuck, _Riley_!" she managed to gasp before the waves turned into an eruption of pleasure that spread through her entire body. She clung to Riley with her thighs so tightly she must have bruised her.

When the sensation receded to tingles, she opened her eyes, trying to catch her breath. Riley lifted her and lay her gently on the floor lying down next to her.

"Woah," Ellie said as she lay on the back, trying to catch her breath. She felt incredible. Why did people even worry about infected when they could feel like this? She wondered how people ever got anything else done.

While Ellie was unable to move, Riley propped herself on her elbow next to her and kissed Ellie's shoulder, sliding the bra strap down her arm and slowly relieving her of it. She watched Ellie as she massaged the breast closest to her and gently sucked a nipple. After a few moments of entertaining herself this way, Riley noticed Ellie looking at her with a little more lust in her eyes than the dazed look she had had before.

Riley climbed on top of her and straddled her. Ellie, uninhibited in the afterglow of her euphoria, quickly undid the button of Riley's jeans before flipping them over and hovering over Riley on her hands and knees.

She tugged Riley's jeans down over her legs and leaned forward to kiss Riley's smooth brown skin. She ran a hand upward until she met bra and quickly unclasped it. As Ellie took it away, Riley's soft breasts bounced free and Ellie cupped them both, awestruck. She squeezed them, watching them overflowing her hands and let go quickly to watch them bounce. She tore her eyes away only to move her mouth to a peaked brown nipple and drew her tongue over it, making it harden more and drawing another low moan from Riley.

She pressed a kiss to Riley's lips once again, tasting her hot mouth, before returning to her knees and trailing kisses down her perfectly smooth inner thigh. Riley squirmed, her toes curling in pleasure and anticipation. Ellie hooked her finger under the elastic of Riley's underwear and pulled them slowly down and over her knees.

Ellie felt herself ache again between her legs as she saw the neat black hair on Riley's mound. She lowered her head and kissed the crease, making Riley sigh and curl her toes again, and then drew her tongue along it experimentally.

It was incredible to taste Riley. She repeated her motion and slipped a finger inside, making Riley squirm. She was hotter inside than Ellie would have imagined. She grabbed her thigh and squeezed, her fingers making dimples in the soft flesh that covered Riley's firm, strong thighs.

Ellie knew she was doing good when Riley bucked her hips underneath her, moaning and panting, her hand buried in Ellie's hair and pulling hard. Riley was trying to increase the pressure but Ellie continued what she had learned on herself - not to give in to the need for more pressure, more speed but continuing with torturous slowness until the pleasure built and built. She knew she was right when Riley writhed under her, cursing louder than before.

When Riley's movements ceased, but for her chest heaving with pants, Ellie drew her wet fingers out of her and lay down next to her, looking at Riley's face for a moment before lying on her back as they both stared at the ceiling.

"Man," Riley said. "Fuck me."

"Again?" Ellie teased.

Riley grinned before she pressed a kiss to Ellie's lips.


End file.
